


Ghost of a Bloom

by mymhilda



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Car Accident (Briefly Mentioned), Character Turned Into a Ghost, F/M, Fluff, Fódlan Frights Halloween Exchange (Fire Emblem), Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27412858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mymhilda/pseuds/mymhilda
Summary: When Felix moves into what's supposed to be his new apartment, he finds he isn't alone. Includes an epilogue that occurs three months after first chapter!
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18
Collections: Fodlan Frights Halloween Exchange 2020





	1. Ghost of a Bloom

**Author's Note:**

> For Waffle, for the Fódlan Frights Halloween Exchange! My prompt was vampire x ghost AU! This is actually my first time writing this pairing, so I hope it turned out alright!
> 
> Also, though it's a modern setting, I just wanted to state that they are post-time skip here!

It was the beginning of September when Rodrigue began getting on his case for not finding a place to stay yet. “You only have a few weeks until classes begin,” he’d said. “I’ll even help you out with the first few payments.”  
  
...To which he promptly refused. He wasn’t a little kid anymore; besides, he’s saved well, and there were plenty of nearby jobs in the area that could use a vampire’s assistance.  
  
Mid-September was when he  _ finally _ found a complex that was actually close enough to his college. The room was affordable, too—but he was no fool. He knows with just how cheap it was, it was likely too good to be true.  
  
Still, it was his best bet, and if it was in a little bit of disrepair, it was fine. Nothing can be worse than Dimitri’s manor, with how run-down it’s gotten over the years.  
  
The moon shines bright in the sky as he approaches his new living space, pausing for a moment to take a deep breath. If this room  _ is _ any bit as bad as he suspects it will be, this is not going to be fun. Preparing himself for the worst, he unlocks the door, finally stepping into his new living space.   
  
...But when he does get a good look around, it’s the complete opposite from what he was expecting. Actually, the apartment was almost... _ too _ clean.   
  
The floor was spotless—it shined, even! How was a place like this really so cheap?   
  
Skeptically, Felix investigates, poking his head into the small kitchen, and even inspecting the bookshelves. Not even a hint of dust could be found. Was it just because they finally had a tenant to stay here?   
  
“Just takes a flash of light, and then it all goes boom!”   
  
...And just where was that singing coming from now? It almost sounded like it was from inside the apartment. But at this time of the night? Why would someone still be tidying up here?   
  
The vampire curiously unlocks the bedroom door, peeking his head through to try and get an idea. But for a moment...all he sees is a lint roller. Moving on its own.  
  
What the hell? He blinks once, twice, and then...someone comes into view. A girl, practically _ shining _ as she cleaned. She looked so free, Felix thinks, even if all she was doing was tidying up his now-bedroom.   
  
He almost hates to break the peace, but he has...absolutely no idea why she’s still here at this hour. Felix clears his throat, opening the door a bit more.   
  
“What are you doing?”   
  
For a moment, it feels like everything stops. The second she whips her head up to meet his gaze, she freezes, clear embarrassment in her expression.   
  
“I, uh… Y-you can...see me?”   
  
He crosses his arms, clicking his tongue. “How couldn’t I? You’re loud, too.”   
  
That seemed to be the  _ worst _ thing to say, judging by how she yelps, dropping the lint roller as her cheeks grow red.   
  
“You could  _ hear _ me?! Ohh, this is so embarrassing…”   
  
What was this girl going on about? Her presence was so bright, he thinks he might need vampiric sunscreen. Is she really that freaked out by him simply noticing her? Anyone could!   
  
“Just what are you going on about? Who are you, and what are you doing here so late at night?”   
  
“Well, I… I live here.”   
  
_ Live _ here?! Ugh… He was certain this apartment was vacant on the listing…   
  
“I don’t understand. I paid for this apartment—I wasn’t told someone else would be living here.”   
  
The girl pauses, paling a bit. “That’s, er… W-well, the truth is, no one really knows I’m here. I’m kinda...invisible?”   
  
Invisible? No, never mind that. Was she breaking and entering?   
  
“What are you even—”   
  
Suddenly, she yells out, “I’m a ghost!”   
  
The room grows dead silent; so much so that Felix  _ swore _ you could hear a pin drop. A ghost… Everything does make a lot more sense like that, when he thinks about it. The seemingly independent lint roller, and her reaction… Not to mention the price of the room.   
  
The room wasn’t cheap because of any sort of disrepair; it was cheap because it was  _ haunted _ .   
  
She sighs, breaking the silence. “I...was searching for my father. Eventually, I found out he came to this town, so I found a place to stay here.”   
  
“And that was this apartment?”   
  
The girl nods. “I ended up finally finding him, but when I went to approach him… Someone ran the red light, and, um…well, here I am!”   
  
Ahh… So that’s why she’s still here. He gets it—if he was dead, he wouldn’t let that stop him from accomplishing his goals. Finally, he moves inside, taking a seat on the bed and placing his bags on the floor.   
  
“...So you’re saying that you have no intention of leaving?”   
  
The ghost pouts, crossing her arms over her chest. “Of course not! Not until I find my father again,” she huffs. “Besides, I was here first.”   
  
Felix rolls his eyes. “I don’t see  _ you _ paying rent.”   
  
“I would be if I could get people to actually  _ see _ me! Speaking of which...” She pauses. “How are you able to see me, anyway?”   
  
Oh. Well, as far as he knows, the apartment  _ did  _ only have other human tenants… He supposed it made a bit more sense now why he was the only one who could see her. After all…   
  
“...I’m a vampire. Was everyone else who came in a human?”   
  
She nods. Vampiric eyesight was always a lot more attentive than what a human could see—but this was his first time actually speaking with a ghost.   
  
This town wasn’t exactly known for its supernaturals, after all. Aside from his family and Dimitri’s house of wolves, everyone else was considered… _ ‘normal’. _   
  
Felix pauses, contemplating it. Exorcists were expensive, and even he’s not that cruel. Besides...she was right, in a way. She  _ was _ here first—this was, in all technicalities, her apartment, too.   
  
He sighs. There’s no other choice, is there…   
  
“...Your name.”   
  
“Huh?”   
  
“I can’t stay with someone that I don’t even know the name of. You do have one, don’t you?”   
  
She blinks once, twice, and then a huge smile grows on her face—one Felix can’t help but feel a bit funny over. There was some sort of...wretched feeling in his stomach. Was this what humans meant by ‘butterflies’? How did they get in there?   
  
“I’m Annette! I’m looking forward to getting to know you better, um…”   
  
“Felix. Felix Hugo Fraldarius.”   
  
Annette laughs, extending a hand out. “It’s good to meet you, Felix!”   
  
He moves to take her hand, expecting his own to go through it...but with how he technically  _ was _ some form of undead himself, he finds that their hands actually do connect.   
  
It’s funny, he thinks. Ghosts were supposed to be cold, weren’t they? Yet he hadn’t met anyone quite this warm before.   
  
“...Likewise.”   
  
Well...things were certainly going to get interesting around here.


	2. Epilogue

It’s been three months since he’d moved into his apartment—three months since he met Annette. Though to be honest...it feels like he’s known her forever.   
  
It’s odd, he thinks. When he pictured living independently, he never pictured living with someone else. He looked forward to the solitude for a long time...and yet despite him not having it, he couldn’t help but grow fond of living like this.   
  
Annette was kind. She always helped him with his studies—he was lucky she was so smart, too. He could ask her just about anything, and she’d know the answer. She was always amusing, although she certainly doesn’t seem to think so. Sure, her songs about swamp beasties and cakes were a bit childish, but Felix found them endearing. Very much so.  
  
It wasn’t exactly easy for her to hide her singing in such a small apartment. Once a shy songstress, Annette grew bold, and after a while...she actively allowed Felix to hear her sing.   
  
That’s how they find themselves in the situation they’re in now. After a long day of classes, his head rests in her lap, and she combs through his hair absentmindedly as she sings one of her silly little songs.   
  
Today’s was about...flowers, he presumed? Maybe he’d have to pick some up for her. He did finally start working, after all—and his brother always did like to get flowers for Ingrid.   
  
Felix wasn’t exactly known for being a master wordsmith. Most times, the things he said came out completely differently than they sounded in his head. But even despite that, he wanted to express how much she’d begun to mean to him.   
  
Every day after class, he looked forward to these moments. To her. She’d cook, and bake, always with that bright smile on her face—always looking as happy as can be, even despite how lonely he knew she must be.   
  
Annette Fantine Dominic couldn’t be seen by the rest of the world...but the one person who could was head over heels.   
  
Felix grew drowsy as she continued brushing through his hair, giving as quiet a yawn as he could manage as he stared up at her. Ghosts were said to be cold, and yet, even after all this time… She never stopped feeling warm to him.   
  
His gaze stayed at her closed eyes for a few moments, taking note of just how long her eyelashes were. They’re pretty, he thinks, and he gets those butterflies again. The ones that decided to make their home in his stomach whenever he gazed at her for too long.   
  
Soon, his gaze falls down to her lips. It’s not like him to be so mushy, but he couldn’t help but wonder what they’d feel like against his own—a thought he never entertained for anyone before he met her.   
  
...He knows he has to tell her. Surely, someone like this comes only once in a lifetime—and while he’s no expert at romance...he knows he wants to give her the best he can, just like she deserved. So much so that...   
  
“...Annette.” He hates cutting off her voice like this, but he can’t keep this bottled up any longer.   
  
She pauses, eyes fluttering open as she reveals those dazzlingly blue eyes to him once again. “Yes, Felix?”   
  
“I was...thinking. You and I. We’ll be stuck together for a while.”   
  
After all, despite Felix’s searches...he still hasn’t found her father. Even then, they’re both set with elongated lifespans. Something that Felix thinks he doesn’t quite mind taking advantage of for as long as he can.   
  
Annette nods, and he continues on. “...I want you to keep singing for me. Forever, maybe.”   
  
A small smile plays at his lips as he hesitantly takes her hand into his own, giving it a light squeeze as he prepares himself for what he wants to say.   
  
“Stay with me, Annette. I…” He pauses, feeling his cheeks grow hot. It’s now or never… “I don’t want anyone else by my side but you. Do you get what I’m trying to say?”   
  
She takes an extra moment to process it. The moment his words click, her own cheeks grow red, and she gives another, slightly more vigorous nod. “I-I, um… I’d be happy to stay with you, Felix. But, uh...does this mean what I think it means?”   
  
Felix gulps, raising her hand to his lips to press a kiss to her knuckles. It’s something he’s unaccustomed to, but he worries that if he tries to say it verbally, he’ll mess it all up.   
  
“...It depends on what you think it means.”   
  
Annette gives a loud, cheerful laugh, entwining their fingers together.  _ Goddess, _ everything just feels so right in this moment. “That you like me! And now, I’m pretty sure I was right!”   
  
Maybe someday he’d satiate his curiosity and feel how his lips felt pressed against her own—how it felt to hold her, or how even it felt to brush through  _ her _ hair for a change.   
  
But those fantasies can wait for another day. For tonight, he’ll take in her bright smile, bubbly laughter, and red cheeks, matching his own in color. After all, they had many days ahead of them—but for tonight, he’ll let the fact that he actually somehow managed to get the most perfect girl in the world fall for him sink in.


End file.
